


Exposed

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Confession, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Other, Sam (mentioned) - Freeform, Sleeptalking, They're So Married, Wing Kink, Wings, cas has his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Cas finds himself in the bunker while the boys are already asleep and almost automatically heads for Dean's room





	Exposed

All the lights in the bunker were off and only the humming of the generators could be heard when Castiel closed the massive, steel vault door. It made sense for the boys to be asleep, but he'd hoped they weren't. This had started to become a bad habit, visiting them in the middle of the night looking for company. At times, Sam would be dozing off over some research or Dean would be passed out watching something and at the worst of times they just weren't home.

Today, the hunters were asleep. They had probably returned from a hunt and crashed after one of Dean's culinary masterpieces. The library was clean and the bathroom held their now dried shirts which had the slightest traces of blood on them. Cas was happy to note it wasn't theirs.

As he considered leaving, Cas found himself absentmindedly heading for Dean's room. The path was hardwired in his brain and it was reassuring to find the hunter sound asleep in his unusually decorated chambers. Watching Dean as he slept had always had a calming effect on the angel and he remained hypnotised by the rhythmic breathing and occasional muttering coming from Dean.

It wasn't until the man's calm expression turned to one of pain that Cas snapped out of his haze. He could see Dean's soul behave erratically, his body temperature rise and heard him grind his teeth as he clenched them together. The hands that had been calmly resting beside his pillow moved in panic, one taking hold of the knife he wouldn't sleep without. Fearful cries escaped his lips until his yammering turned into a decipherable plea. "Save me, Cas"

He must be having a nightmare, Castiel concluded. Dean had specifically requested his help, but what could he do in such a situation? His wings fluttered nervously as he tried to come up with an answer, worry rising with each passing minute. His wings... angel wings are known to be soft and comforting and he'd heard about this thing called 'cuddling', perhaps it was worth a try.

Cas took off his trench coat and shoes and disarmed Dean before gently lifting the blanket and climbing into the bed. He moved closer until his chest met Dean's back and enclosed him with his arms crossing the hunter's chest and his wings reaching all the way to cover his hands. He had to make an effort to slip his right wing under the hunter's body so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for the angel to lie down. Though they were still injured, every feather in contact with Dean's skin sent such intense impulses that Castiel had to close his eyes and adjust to this new sensation.

He could feel Dean's heartbeat slow down to a normal rhythm and his breathing became less erratic, thank goodness. Cas found himself enjoying the contact and found himself drifting into deep thought, occasionally being pulled back when Dean's hands brushed his wings or switched positions. He relished in listening to the silly things the hunter said in his sleep.

' _Pie_ ' ' _Bite me_ ' ' _Awesome_ ' ' _Sammy_ ' ' _Sorry_ ' , they all brought a smile to the angel's face. What he wasn't prepared for were these words: "I love you... Cas".

Castiel couldn't help but blush and turn his back to Dean, unable to leave the bed. He hardly noticed how the hunter became disgruntled with his protective embrace gone and reached about until he found his angel and threw his arms around his waist. Dean nuzzled his face into Cas' shoulder and his cheek brushed his wings which sent more pleasant shivers down his spine. He'd never known the pleasure of such physical contact and thoroughly enjoyed sharing this with Dean. "I love you too, Dean." He whispered and smiled.


End file.
